Keen (band)
Keen is a band born in Sulmona, Italy, in February 2003. Keen are influenced by several industrial metal bands like Rammstein, The Kovenant and Marilyn Manson (whose tour "Against all Gods tour" was opened by Keen in 2005), and metal bands like Metallica, but the Keen sound is a personal mix of melodies, aggressiveness, involving rhythms and electronic samplings; a result of the union of the different musical skills and interests of each member of the band. Band members (2011): Cristian Esposito ('Critz'), Alfredo Silvestri, Gianni Buccigrossi ('Shirley'), Fabrizio Pagliaro, Simone Colasante. On August 23, 2003 Keen released their first self produced EP "Love With Bile" preceded by the introduction single (self - produced) "Nailing Keen" that the band released in April 2003. In summer 2003 Keen was selected by Rock TV between more than 4,000 bands to take part in I.TIM TOUR FESTIVAL 2003. After they won the competition in Catania (one of the I.TIM TOUR FESTIVAL 2003's date) Keen got to the finals at Piazza Duomo in Milan in front of 10,000 people! One track from the EP "Love With Bile" ("Nailing Keen") was included in magazine ROCK HARD number 17 cd-compilation (December 2003) On January 20, 2004 the band was involved in one episode of SALAPROVE, went on the air on Rock TV and in April they shared the stage with Extrema for Rock TV Tour in Reggio Emilia. "Love With Bile" has received 10 TOP DEMO from the most greater magazines and European webzine! In March 2004, ROCKHARD published the first interview of the band (ROCKHARD number 20). In Summer 2004 Keen was selected again by Rock TV to take part in I.TIM TOUR FESTIVAL 2004. After they won the competition in Reggio Calabria, Keen got to the finals at Piazza Duomo in Milan. In 2004 Keen taken part in "Database" (Rock TV). In June 2005, the song "Sleeping Beauty", was chosen to be the soundtrack for the short film "La bella Addormentata". In June 2005 Keen was chosen by Clear Channel/Universal Music Italia to share the stage with MARILYN MANSON for the Italian date of AGAINST ALL GOD TOUR. September 2005: brand new Keen interview on Metal Shock Magazine number 437. October 2005: Keen released "Dying Life". "Dying Life" has received 18 TOP DEMO from the most greater magazines and European webzine! December 2006: Keen released "Dramas in Formaldheyde". "Dramas in Formaldehyde" has received 30 TOP DEMO from the most greater magazines and European webzine! "Stuntman", from "Dramas In Formaldehyde", has been chosen as soundtrack from the European Stuntman School for their shows. Keen have been chosen by Myspace as one of the best 9 underground European existing bands June 2007: Keen was selected to take part at "Gods of Metal" at Idroscalo in Milan (Myspace Stage). April 2009: Keen released "Broken Hearts Museum". "Broken Hearts Museum" has received 15 TOP DEMO from the most greater magazines and European webzine! Band members *''Critz'' :: Guitars *''Shirley'' :: Vox Discography *'Nailing Keen' (single), 2003 *'Love With Bile' (EP), 2003 The Sixth Stain Nailing Keen Mr. Blind Scary Dream *'Ars Amatoria' (single), 2004 *'Love With Bile LTD ED.', 2004 The Sixth Stain Nailing Keen Mr. Blind Scary Dream Ars Amatoria Till Death Do Us Part Mr. Blind Live Video Tim Tour Live Video *'Dying Life' (EP), 2005 Swallow Dancing With Desire Anthem Of A Little Child Mechanical Rusting Doll Dying Life Sleeping Beauty *'Dramas in Formaldehyde' (EP), 2006 Rejection Dramas In Formaldehyde I Don't Care Stuntman Step By Step Lost My Pride Dead In Vain Can Feel *'Broken Hearts Museum' (EP), 2009 Psychoplasmia Power Of Pain Brutaliteens Somebody Says Goodbye Beautyfool Broken Hearts Museum Ars Amatoria (war edit) External links * Category:Italian heavy metal musical groups Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical groups established in 2003